


Reassurance

by mandaree1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Baby Steven, Long-haired Pink, The Diamonds and the CGs are chilling on Earth, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Though Pink Diamond has gotten smaller over the years, and started off much smaller than the other Diamonds to begin with, Steven feels like a flea in her arms as she lounged back a bit, exhausted. Her long curls fell around them like ribbons; sweaty, uncomfortably warm ribbons. But Pink loves them too much to get rid of them, even now.





	Reassurance

Though Pink Diamond has gotten smaller over the years, and started off much smaller than the other Diamonds to begin with, Steven feels like a flea in her arms as she lounged back a bit, exhausted. Her long curls fell around them like ribbons; sweaty, uncomfortably warm ribbons. But Pink loves them too much to get rid of them, even now.

"It's pretty small, huh?" Amethyst whispers, breaking into the moment. She was propped on the table, kicking her legs out behind her. "Like, smaller than me. I didn't think things _got_  smaller than me."

"He'll get bigger," Garnet replied. It's unclear if it's supposed to be a reassurance or not. "Humans always do."

Pink, exhausted, lets them chat back and forth. Steven is easily the tiniest thing she's ever seen- human or otherwise. His half of what had once been her gemstone is snuggled tight against his belly. It took up almost half his weight. "Tell Greg he's healthy," she slurred to Pearl, her eyes already closing. Sleep clawed at her- not a necessity, but something she really, really enjoyed doing, especially at a time like this.

She doesn't stir until Steven starts crying, but it's hard to say if this was the first time he's done it or if she'd simply slept through other times. They'd left her be in her room; which, on second thought, probably won't make for a great place to keep a baby. The clouds were harmless enough now, but Pink didn't want to consider how they'd react to the vague concepts that a baby first houses in their mind.

"Oh, little guy," she murmured, leaning down to kiss his forehead. Steven squeaked. "What am I gonna do with you?"

Now that she was alone and rested, doubts swarmed the Diamond by storm. There were so many possibilities for what Steven would become. He could change-  _would_  change, and grow, and become something beyond her wildest dreams. But Pink had never been anything but a Gem at her core, and it had taken thousands of years just to become who she was now. What if she couldn't keep up? What if she let him down? What then?

Determined not to spend the whole day worrying, Pink stood up, nestling Steven close to her chest. She knew very little about humans, babies in particular, but she could already tell Steven was far calmer than any baby would be. His cries had only lasted as long as it took to latch on, and now he was quiet once again, blinking up at her with button-like eyes.

But he was still human. Something Pink could never be.

"Come'on, kiddo. Let's meet your Aunts."

Pink isn't surprised to see Yellow waiting on the warp pad. She knew the Diamond well enough to know that she'd probably stood there, still as a statue, since she'd begged for some privacy during her birthing.

"Pink," she said. "I hope you realize you gave us quite a scare."

"I do. And I don't regret it, either."

Yellow sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine. Whatever makes you feel better." She turned her furrowed brow on Steven. "Oddly small. I assume it's healthy."

"It's a he, Yellow. His name is Steven."

"Right. Sorry. I assume _Steven_  is healthy?"

Blue appears out of what feels like nowhere, her long hair billowing dramatically. Pink's never seen her eyes sparkle so brightly before as she grabs onto Yellow's arm. "Oh, Pink. He's gorgeous. Simply gorgeous."

"I suppose," Yellow grunted, then seemed to soften. "He's certainly something, Pink. Congratulations."

Pink held Steven out for them to take. Yellow shifted away awkwardly, while Blue eagerly scooped him up. Her hair made for a natural hammock, pudgy fingers tangling in the long locks.

"He's absolutely lovely," Blue said, looking for all world like the slight sting was the best present she'd ever gotten. "Your turn, Yellow."

"Oh. Um." The Diamond fumbled to find a proper way to hold the newborn. Steven was too young to grab onto her looming shoulder pads, but his fuzzy little eyes blinked at them suspiciously. "Alright then. I'm holding a baby."

"You are," Pink agreed, not-so-secretly overjoyed by it.

"This is a thing."

"Yup."

"Take him from me this instant. I'm going to drop him, I know it."

Pink retrieved her son with a chuckle at Yellow's expense. She'd always been ridiculously incapable of proper physical affection, especially with smaller or more fragile things. "Where's Greg?"

"Buying something called diapers," Yellow reported with a shrug. "He seemed pretty eager to meet his offspring, but we made him wait. You needed your rest."

"Thank you." Her fingers were drawn to his gemstone once again. "Oh, girls, I'm so worried. How can I raise him when I won't be able to relate to him?"

"You're just thinking of that _now_?  _After_  having the baby?"

" _Not helping, Yellow_ ," Blue edged out, then turned her eyes on Pink. "None of us know how babies work, Pink, but we'll get through it. We all knew ahead of time that things were going to change around here once Steven was born. That's why we put all the knives up."

"And the swords."

" _And_  the swords."

"Maces too."

"Oh, I was very sorry to see the maces go."

Pink cut them off before they could ramble on more. "Thank you. Thank you for everything."

Yellow Diamond slung an arm across her shoulders. "Anytime," she said, then seemed to reconsider. "Actually, let's not make this into a thing. You've only got so much gem left to give."

That got a laugh out of her. Pink keeps the knowledge that she wasn't even sure she would survive to herself as she leaned on the Diamond's side. It would only worry them. "Agreed."

**Author's Note:**

> Another fun commission! It was interesting to write the Diamonds in a less-than-regal position lol.
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
